All I Want For Christmas
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: It's almost Christmas 2016. Ana's busy with Teddy and Phoebe and attempting to arrange Christmas for the Steele and Grey families in Aspen. Christian needs to release work, family and holiday frustration in a private BDSM club. One shot with mature sexual scenes. Will Christian cheat on Ana?


December 23, 2016 – Christian's POV: All I want for Christmas is…

I picked this club well. It's located in Denver; away from my family who are vacationing in Aspen for Christmas. I lied; claiming a business meeting in Denver will keep me busy for most of the day. Taylor is watching an empty room at a business center. He thinks I'm having a last minute business meeting. I picked the center well – behind the screen wall is a door which opens out to a side street. I set the videoconference unit to play a twelve hour DVD of me with various meetings. Taylor will not know I'm gone until I call him to pick me up. I have a secret present for Ana in my jacket pocket. He can be deceived into thinking I've been Secret Santa shopping…and ho-ho-ho…I will be shopping for a sweet treat for me.

I've been working ten to twelve hour days for the last four months. After today's 'business meeting' I am free to spend the next ten days with my family. I warn Ana that I might not return in time to read to the babies and put them to bed.

I need time at a club to get myself under control. I've fantasized about slipping away to a club; finding a submissive for several scenes. I'm doing this for myself for Christmas. I need control…and I need release. It's almost noon; and I need to be back in Aspen before midnight. My cock is at half-mast; viewing all the flesh before me.

My family will be on the slopes; except for Ana. She's stressing about the house decorations, and if the rooms are comfortable for all our guests. She's stressing over wrapping the last of the Christmas gifts. She went through the kids' rooms when we arrived, weeding out several dozen toys from each and donating them to charity.

She's stressing about the food and libations for Christmas. She'll be worried if Teddy will have a meltdown after cocktails or during dessert. He cannot seem to make it through all the way through a family meal. Phoebe will be a little angel in her highchair, entertaining her devoted grandparents.

I drained my drink and strolled over to the bar that served submissives looking for a Dom. I picked a slim, petite brunette who had long hair; arranged in an angel braid. She's wearing a black cashmere sweater dress, black sheer stockings and black stilettos. I've been watching her for several minutes. She sits in a demure pose and speaks softly and deferentially to the Doms who approach her. So far; she has turned down all offers to play. She sips her White Cosmo and makes small talk with the lesbian bartender who is obviously interested in her.

"Do you want to play," I asked, my husky breath in her ear.

She turned to look at me; her mask obscuring most of her delicate face. She exhales a long breath in anticipation. "Yes sir," she replied.

"Follow me." I stop in the hallway and retrieve my playbag from my assigned locker. I lead the way to a private playroom. There's no viewing window, and I locked the door behind us. "Medical card," I offer mine and take hers. We both read one another's cards. "Acceptable?" I ask.

"Acceptable, sir," she said, retrieving her card and putting it away.

"Are you on birth control?" I asked.

"Yes sir," she offered me another card which certified she received a Depo Provera shot on Monday.

"I will use condoms anyway," I said. "What is your level of acceptable pain?" I ask.

"Medium high, sir," she says.

"What are your hard limits?" I asked.

"Poly scenes; humiliation scenes, anal and vaginal fisting. No anal penetration without lubrication and preparation," She said. "My soft limits are genital clamps and candle play."

"Very good, your hard limits are acceptable. What are your safe words?" I cup and fondle those breasts, pushing my cock against her ass.

"Yellow and red, sir," she said, letting me touch her body; not responding, endeavoring to remain quiet and not move.

I order her to strip me, she does a very good job. She does not take liberty to stroke or feel me up while she's doing it. She leaves my black mask in place. She neatly folds my clothes and places them in one of the wooden chairs near the library table. I seat myself in the black leather club chair and observe her, standing quietly, eyes down.

"Strip," I ordered.

She does a slow, sensuous strip of her cashmere dress which is quite enjoyable. She places her folded dress in the other wooden chair near the library table. She's got gorgeous tits. I could watch her walk around naked all day long. She has flawless skin and a waxed pussy – she's wearing no bra or panties, just black thigh-high stockings and stilettos. She's physically fit and appears to be healthy. "Leave the stockings and stilettos on." I order. She stands quietly again.

I observe her. No bra, no panties. "So, Miss…"

"Lily, Lily Glass," she says. Her voice is low and throaty. Perfect for phone sex if that was what I desired.

"No bra; no panties, Miss Glass?" My disapproving voice thunders at her.

"I like the feel of my cashmere dress against my body; sir." She admits.

Do you like flaunting your body to potential Doms, or do you always forget to wear your panties in public?"

"I don't wear them at the club. I just wear garters and stockings or thigh high stockings, sir." She replies.

"How many potential Doms do you think are here tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sir. The bartender said it was a slow day, before the holiday. I had three dozen offers, sir." She replied.

"Three dozen? May I ask why you said yes to me then?" I asked.

"I like tall, physically fit men, sir. A dozen of those offers were from Doms who wanted to poly play with me and their submissive. A dozen of those offers were from Dommes. I'm not into women, sir." She explained.

"Very well. I'm going to flog you 36 times. You will count each lash. After each lash you will say, 'I will wear my panties in public, Sir.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she says.

"Repeat what I said to you." I order.

"I am to count each punishment flog you give me; followed by saying I will wear my panties in public, Sir." She repeats.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?" I asked.

"Because I didn't wear my panties? Sir?" She asked.

"Only sluts walk around with naked pussies. You are not a slut, are you Miss Glass?" I asked.

"No sir," she said quietly.

"What are you - if you aren't a slut?" I asked.

"I'm a sexual submissive, Sir." She responded.

"How long has it been since your last contract?" I asked.

"Six months, sir." She replied.

"Why did the contract end?" I asked.

"My Dominant left town. He didn't explain who I was to anyone that mattered in his life. Sir." Miss Glass said.

"Fool, if I had a submissive like you…I would let you know daily how much you matter to me. Have you been lonely, pretty girl?" I stood behind her and my hands reach around her and play with her breasts. I stoke from the base to the nipples.

"Yes sir," her voice sounds wistful. She does not to push her breasts into my hands. She does not to rub her ass against my cock. She has been well trained and it makes my cock harder.

"Let us begin then," I guide her to under the suspension cuffs. I get a spreader bar, blindfold and flogger from my playbag and lay them on the floor near her. I fasten her wrists in the suspension cuffs and then adjust the tension so that she is pulled up, straight and tall. Her stilettos are flat on the floor. I remove her mask and blindfold her with a padded black satin eye mask. I bend down and attach the spreader bar; stretching her legs as wide as possible. I can smell her arousal. I'm tempted to eat her pussy until she's shaking; begging for release…but not yet.

I stroke her pussy, stroke her breasts and orally dominate her mouth. "Count for me," I order, nipping her earlobe.

I raise the flogger and apply a lash to the top of her ass. I was not gentle.

"One, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she said.

I raise the flogger and apply a lash to the middle of her ass. Again, it is a firm blow.

"Two, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she said.

I raise the flogger and apply a lash to the bottom of her ass, just next to the top of her thighs.

"Three, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she said.

I step, quietly, and angle my body for the next strike. I aim the flogger between her legs, and land a firm blow on her pussy.

She gasps. "Four, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she said.

I angle myself again and lash her breasts, landing a firm, even blow.

She gasped again. "Five, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she said.

I angle myself again, and apply strike six through sixteen from her ankles to the nape of her neck. I apply strike seventeen through twenty six from the nape of her neck to her ankles, retracing my path. She counts each lash and repeats the panty mantra to me. I apply strike twenty-seven to her pussy.

She gasps, she was not expecting that strike. "27, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she says.

Strike 28 is administered to her breasts. She swallows a moan and counts, repeating the panty mantra.

I shift my body, applying strike 29 from the bottom of her right cheek to the top of her left.

She counts, and speaks, but has to swallow before she says, "Sir".

I apply strike 30 from the top of her right cheek to the bottom of her left.

"Thirty, I will wear my panties in public, Sir," she says.

I apply strikes 31-33 from the top of her ass to the bottom of her ass. They are strong enough to leave pink stripes on her body; but not raise welts. She counts every stroke, repeats the panties phrase.

"How are you doing, Miss Glass?" I asked.

"Fine sir," she replied.

I apply stroke 34 to her nipples. She cried out, her body shuddering before she counted and spoke.

I apply stroke 35 and 36 in rapid succession to her pussy, enjoying how her pussy lips swell to pull away, leaving her clit open to my attention.

She gasped and bit her lip. She counted, "35, I will wear my panties in public, Sir. 36, I will wear my panties in public, SIR." She says, her voice trembling.

"Very good, Miss Glass," I drop the flogger and grab her face, kissing her, plundering her mouth, nibbling and biting her lips until they are as swollen as her pussy lips. "I like your lips, and your mouth. I can't wait to fuck them," I murmur, dropping to my knees. "Do you know why you are supposed to wear panties?" I asked.

"No sir," She admits.

I stoke my hands up and down her legs. "Because a lot of Doms like taking you panties off. We like the feel of your skin as we slide your panties off. We like revealing your plush, pretty pink pussy for our eyes to feast on. We like seeing how wet your panties are from anticipation. I like restraining a submissive's hands with her panties or gagging her with them." I breathe on her pussy, and know the heat of my breath makes her wetter. I lick her from her channel up to her clit. I start sucking it hard into my mouth; torturing her over and over; my fingers plunging in and out of her – hard. "Don't you dare come, Miss Glass." I keep applying my tongue, my teeth, and my mouth to her and feel her shake and struggle with orgasm denial while I continue my onslaught. She moans when I bite her clit and yank my fingers from her pussy.

"Very good," I praise my little submissive. I let out the suspension chain until she is on her knees, her legs spread, and she sits back on her heels. Her mouth at crotch level for me. "Do not move," I order her. "Suck me hard, suck me dry," I order her and then shove my cock in her mouth; past her tender, swollen lips. I should show some restraint; but I've been half tumescent since I entered the place. She has excellent oral skills, and I fist my hands in her hair and pound my cock in and out of her mouth until I groan and explode down her throat. "Suck me dry," I order her. She licks and sucks and swallows until my cock is clean.

I kneel behind her, grasping her nipples roughly between my thumb and forefinger, tugging them, rolling them. I love he little moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain. My left hand continues playing with her breasts while my right hand reaches down to circle her clit slowly. Every two or three rounds, I tap her clit. Stroking up, pressing down, tapping it…enjoying feeling it swell.

I stand and pull her up, fastening the suspension bar, with her hands over her head and her legs spread. I kneel and begin torturing her with my tongue. "Don't you come!" I growled at her. "Feel free to beg me to let you come…but don't you dare come until I give you permission!" I spank her pussy six times, hard, enjoying the feel of her labia swelling and pulling away from her slit. I lick her from her channel to her clit, over and over until I feel her legs tremble. I push two fingers into her and voraciously suck her clit until she's moaning.

"Sir, please, sir, please…I need to come," she sighed.

"NO," I growled against her pussy. "You want to come, but I don't give you permission. Show me how well trained you are…show me that you can perform orgasm denial on demand." I attack her clit again, sucking it harder and harder, fingering her channel, stroking her g-spot. I hear a deep whimper from her; she's struggling not to come.

I yank my fingers out of her, and my hands cup and massage her pert little ass. "Come for me, NOW!" I order her and voraciously attack her tender bud, rasping it back and forth between my teeth, sucking it until her body struggles against her restraints and she comes…a glorious release of her juices, soaking down her legs.

"Thank you sir!" She shouts.

I lick her clean and bite her clit one last time before I release her from the suspension cuffs.

I carry her to the bed, putting her on her stomach. I fasten her wrists to the spreader bar wrist cuffs, resting her chest on the mattress. I lift her ass in the air; tucking her knees under her to open her more to me. I love the 'Come Fuck Me' position. Submissives are restrained and have to endure what you do to them. I get a new anal plug from my playbag and lube it. I take it to the bed and enjoy inserting it in her; giving her lots of anal action with it before I seat it completely in her.

"I'm going to fuck you now Miss Glass. I'm going to fuck hard and you will not come until I tell you." I roll a condom on my hard cock; grab her hips and thrust into her hot, tight, wet little pussy; angling her back and ass so that I'm hitting deeply into her, over and over. I start a hard pounding rhythm. At 100 thrusts, I pause, edging myself, reaching around to grab and pinch her clit. "Come for me," I growl at her. She lets go and clenches around me, squeezing my cock hard.

"Thank you, sir," she screamed.

I release her clit and begin pounding her again. She is so hot, tight and wet…it is a joy to fuck her. I keep pounding and at a second 100 mark, I grasp her clit again. I pinch it hard and shout at her to come. She groans, and I feel her clench around me, her body shaking as hard as her climax. Her vaginal walls grab my cock like a vise and squeeze it.

"Thank you, sir," she screamed.

I let go of her clit and grab her braid, pulling her head back, her back arching and I slam into her over and over again, I growl as my head spins, and I feel lightening flash down my spine, through my balls and emptying into her. I release her wrists and collapse on top of her. As my breath returns, I massage the top of her shoulders. Regretfully I slide out of her, hearing her whimper when I do. I release her from the spreader bar.

Once I remove the condom, and clean up, I find the arnica lotion out of my playbag, and the microfiber blanket. I massage her stripes and welts from the flogging with arnica lotion and cover her with the blanket. I especially apply lotion to the pink stripes on the sides of her breasts. She moans as i apply my mouth to those swollen, hard nipples. I remove her mask, but order her to keep her eyes shut. I cover her with the blanket. I set the timer on my smart phone, ignoring text messages from my family. While she rests, I make myself a drink, and sit in the club chair, looking at her.

 **XX**

The timer goes off; it's time for our next scene. I order her to the library table, where I reapply her blindfold. I restrain her in a three point restraint, her hands in prayer position over her head, and her legs in the air at a 90 degree angle, fastened to hanging cuffs.

I warm a set of ben wa balls by rolling them over and over her breasts, enjoying the occasional hiss of her breath as I roll them over her swollen nipples. When they are warm enough, I insert them in her pussy. She clenches around my finger. I swat her hard on the ass, "Don't come!" I order her. "I'm going to use a gag." I tuck a red ball in her left hand and a yellow ball in her right hand. I tap the right hand, "Yellow ball, when you need to pause, when you are nearing your limit, drop the ball." I tap the left hand, "Red ball, when you want me to stop, drop the ball." Nod if you understand." My perfect little submissive nods. I bend down and suck her swollen nipples into my mouth…I'm not gentle…making them hard and fully erect. I apply adjustable nipple clamps to her, tightening the clamps and observing when her pink swollen nipples beg for more attention this way. I tug on the chain a dozen times as I lick her nipples. I put the chain to the nipple clamps in her mouth. When she moves her head with pleasure…it's going to tug on those nipples. The thought excites me. I roll on a fresh condom, ribbed, to give her maximum pleasure. I begin a steady stream of swats to her ass – right, left, center on her pussy. The center swat moved the ben-wa balls inside her. "You are soaking wet, are you ready to play?" She nodded. I step up behind her, removing her anal plug and lubing her ass with three full plungers of lube, and lube the condom on my cock. I slowly ease into her, filling her completely. She moans for me and I appreciate that sound. "Do you like my big hard cock filling your tiny little ass?" She moaned again because she nodded, which tugged on her tender nipples. I began a slow, steady pace, tip to hilt, tip to hilt, tip to hilt. I can feel the ben-wa balls moving inside her pussy. They make her horny, moving around with each one of my slow full thrusts.

"I love the warmth of your ass against my groin." My hands slid from her hips to cup her ass as I slide into her. I hold her firmly as I slide into her. I repeat the action a dozen more times, feeling her juices soaking us. I spread her folds, finding her clit, tugging it as I slide into her.

I slip out to the tip of my cock and spank her ass twelve more times, and then I thrust in her. I pound in her until I need to edge. Holding myself still, I pull the ben wa balls from her…hard. She moans and thrashes her head, tugging on the nipple clamps. "Don't you come!" I ordered her. "Don't you dare come." I begin pressing my palm against her clit, rubbing and pressing over and over. I feel her attempting to calm herself. I slide two fingers into her, rubbing her g-spot, attempting to make her come without permission. My thumb finds her clit…and my left hand grabs her right leg as my right hand finger fucks her.

When I am able to fuck again without coming, I grab her hips and slide in and out of her hot tight little ass. Once I'm ready to explode; I leave my cock buried deeply in her ass and begin to finger fuck her again and play with her clit again. I play with her, denying her an orgasm. When she's ready to come; I stop and begin to slide in and out of her ass again.

When I cannot edge any longer; my fingers find her clit, tugging it, making her edge also. "Come for me," I ordered her; picking up speed. I feel her ass clench around my cock; as she bears down. She lets out a deep low moan that resonates through her body as she explodes.

I thrust hard the last few thrusts; and bury myself as deep as possible in her. I enjoy the clench of her ass around me and let myself go, ejaculating one, twice, thrice. I moan and collapse on her. It took every ounce of self-control I had to prolong the scene. I'm in awe of her; we edged three times, first me, then her. I slide out of her, removing the condom and cleaning myself up. I go back to the table and kneel before her. I eagerly lap at her soaking wet pussy, sucking her juices into my mouth. I tongue circles around her clit, then I suck it through my teeth. I finger fuck her, hard, pushing her to another orgasm.

"Come for me," I snarl, and am pleased when she does. Her legs are shaking, she's trying to ride out her climax as it rolls through her. I suck and lick her into another climax, finger fucking her until she is boneless with sexual satisfaction. I release her legs, massaging up her thighs. I release her arms and hands, massaging her shoulders. I remove the nipple clamps, softly sucking and laving her nipples until she moans again. I have to massage her hands, they are clamped so hard around the yellow and red balls.

I scoop her exhausted body into my arms and carry her back to the bed, wrapping her in the microfiber blanket. I open a fresh bottle of water for each of us. I feed her a couple pieces of gourmet dark chocolate. I pull on my shorts and t-shirt; setting the alarm on my cell phone again…and we both sleep for an hour.

When the alarm goes off, I stretch. I reach over; pulling her blanket down. I play with her breasts; gently rolling the nipple around between my thumb and index finger while my mouth seeks her other nipple.

"Uhm, you have to stop that…sir." She moaned.

"Why pretty girl," I asked.

"I know you say where, and when…but we have to get back to the house. Your mom and dad came in on the jet about an hour ago. We still have a three and a half hour drive home ahead of us."

"Plus you have pies and rolls to bake and relish trays to create, gifts to wrap," I lightly bit Ana's nipple. "What if I wanted your hot little body to melt my candy cane one more time before we go home?"

"Mmmm," she murmured. "As long as it accompanies a long hot shower, sir…"

"Are you topping from the bottom my little submissive," I tease her.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir," Ana smiled sleepily.

"Thank you for this afternoon." I kissed her. "We'll sleep on the way home. I'll call Taylor and tell him to pick us up here."

"I have half a dozen shopping bags in the trunk of my car," she murmured. "It's my excuse for slipping away today. Sawyer is sitting in my car in the parking lot. He can drive my car home."

"I promise to help do anything you need done tomorrow and Christmas day. I swear I won't complain. Move tables, chairs, stack firewood, clean, keep the babies distracted, pour drinks, keep the family entertained, carve the standing rib roast, chill and pour the wine, etc. We have the family Christmas tomorrow night; and the tree will be emptied…then when Teddy and Phoebe go to sleep, we'll slip their Santa presents under the tree and fill stockings." I kiss her again. "When the babies wake up Christmas morning – Santa will have come."

"I'll hold you to that," she stretched and grabbed my face, pulling me down to kiss her.

"Thank you for giving me what I wanted for Christmas." I said, kissing her mouth, and biting that lower pouty lip. "Your submission is a gift I cherish."


End file.
